


[Vid] Death Wish

by winterevanesce



Category: Better Watch Out - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Christmas, Dark Comedy, Download Available, F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Horror, Levi Miller, Movie Spoilers, Olivia DeJonge, Relationship Study, Thriller, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV, Yuletide, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "F*ck a Romeo, but tonight you can be my Juliet"





	[Vid] Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> ! WARNING ¡ Contains major spoilers for the movie as well as the ending. Foul language is present; both verbally and written. Contains character deaths (PG rated – no gore, just a little blood). Super quick cuts, so the vid is jittery!
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: Better Watch Out  
> Genre(s): Overview, Character Study, Relationship Study, Angst, Dark, Thriller, Dark Comedy  
> Song/Artist: Death Wish by Terror Jr  
> Software(s): Vegas Pro 14  
> Characters/Pairings: Luke x Ashley

YOUTUBE  


VIMEO  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/BetterWatchOut-DeathWish.wmv.zip) or [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/BetterWatchOut-DeathWish.m4v.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/better-watch-out-death-wish/), [Dreamwidth](https://winterevanesce.dreamwidth.org/390085.html)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I had so much fun making this video that I didn’t want it to end, which is funny because I never feel that way. It was originally going to be made for Halloween, but I started on it too late and didn’t want to rush making this video. Also the movie takes place during Christmas, so it made more sense to wait till December. 
> 
> I saw this movie literally the day it came out on VOD and it did not disappoint. The **official movie trailer** is one of my favorite trailers. The use of music and audio from the movie is brilliantly done in the trailer. It inspired me to include audio directly from the movie into this vid. I tried not to go too overboard either since this is my first time ever really using audio from an original source into my vids. I focused more on trying to make it feel like it was a part of the song/video verses it overpowering the song. This song I chose made it easy to add them in as well.
> 
> I managed to summarize basically this entire movie in just 2 minutes. The funny thing is that every time I re-watch it, it never feels like I’m watching a 2-minute video (and not in a bad way, it’s just a lot to consume, lol).
> 
> The actor, Levi Miller is amazing in this movie. He can switch from innocent to crazy scary in a matter of a second. I tried to include those split second emotions in this vid. Also he was 13 years old when he filmed this movie and this is such a challenging big role for someone so young. Impressive!
> 
> I hope you enjoy watching my vid and if you haven’t seen the movie yet – Go. Watch. It! This movie is very similar to “The Babysitter” from Netflix, but with the roles reversed. I recommend that movie as well.
> 
> XOXO – Kitty
> 
>  
> 
>  **LYRICS:**  
>  You change me like hair dye  
> Then you leave me like a hair tie  
> I'm Jim Jones in your Kool-Aid  
> We ball together like 2K
> 
> So swallow that cigarette and follow my silhouette  
> And maybe you can be my last kiss  
> F*ck a Romeo, but tonight you can be my Juliet  
> You can be my Juliet, you can be my Juliet  
> You can be my Juliet, you can be my Juliet
> 
> But baby, I could be your death wish  
> Baby, I can be your death wish  
> Are you ready to die?
> 
> I feel this cocaine is comin' down  
> I probably should stop doin' that shit  
> It really f*cks my nose up
> 
> So swallow that cigarette and follow my silhouette  
> And maybe you can be my last kiss  
> F*ck a Romeo, but tonight you can be my Juliet
> 
> Are you ready to die?  
> Baby, I can be your  
> Are you ready to die?  
> Baby, I can be your death wish


End file.
